


A Fallen Star

by DeviousDevil



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Horror, M/M, Mental Coercion, Psychological Torture, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousDevil/pseuds/DeviousDevil
Summary: What if....Norrin never escaped Mephisto's Hell from Silver Surfer V3 #100?!
Relationships: Mephisto/Norrin Radd
Comments: 23
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark fic, heed the tags and this warning! Content will not be pleasant, Mephisto is a real twisted individual. Anyone reading this I hope you are familiar with Mephisto's really creepy obsession with Norrin. This fic will be an alternative take of the Silver Surfer v3 comics #99-#100, anyone familiar with these issues, Mephisto took on the disguise of Nova, (another Herald), and got Norrin to give his soul to Nova-Mephisto. They canonically kiss, and the whole comic it very twisted. I highly recommend reading it!  
> Some of the dialogue is ripped straight from the comic, but it's all my own after "My parents were good people".

It had been a delicious trick, a scheme so full proof, Mephisto had been ecstatic it worked perfectly! He had tried for years to capture the soul of the Silver Surfer. Baiting, traps, enticements, all failed, but this time, Mephisto decided a more seductive approach was needed. Taking on the form of a dead friend, another former Herald was easy, at first he believed Norrin would see through the disguise, but so overjoyed at seeing Nova alive had clouded his judgement. Ah, how the fool loved his friends, loyal and optimistic Norrin was! Too easy. The hard part for Mephisto was pretending, acting as a good, noble woman, and friend. Subtly was needed, and Mephisto played Norrin so splendidly. 

After dragging the infuriated Silver Surfer who protested greatly, arguing the unfairness, that the trickery would somehow null and void the transaction! How sweetly naive! He acted as if the giving of souls had rules and regulations under some business bureau! 

"It was surrendered under false pretexts! You have no hold over me demon!" 

"Oh but I do! Your soul was given freely...and that my adversary is all that matters."

After ripping the soul from Norrin's chest, he collapsed on to his silver board. MEPHISTO WAS TRIUMPHANT! 

With pure menacing glee. Mephisto swept them both to his hellish realm prize in hand. Oh the things he had planned for Norrin Radd. The suffering, the torment, the unadulterated humiliation! The heady feeling of finally getting that most coveted thing was almost overwhelming. He had to slow down, savor it. Make it last. 

"Welcome to my domain, Surfer! Please make yourself at home, get comfortable because you WON'T be leaving!" Cackling devilishly, Mephisto morphed into a hideous snake, coiling around the kneeling Surfer who seemed to be in a daze. 

Mephisto's touch seemed to reignite the righteous fury Norrin always possessed. Shoving the coiling body off himself, Norrin stood, fists clenched, ready to fight. A part of Mephisto was annoyed that Norrin still wanted to fight, but that made the game so fun! How boring it would be if Norrin simply accepted his fate so early! No, Mephisto wanted him to struggle, to fight back, exhaust himself in the fruitless endeavor. Oh he wanted Norrin broken, defeated, and tamed, just not yet. He had all eternity. Mephisto was planning long term. Once Norrin realized the futility of his situation, and succumbed to the eventual realization he was trapped, he would be malleable, and have no choice BUT be whatever Mephisto wanted him to be. His very own Herald! But he was getting too a head of himself. 

"You'll only keep my soul through battle!" 

So bet it! Mephisto relished a good fight. Especially knowing he had the upper hand. 

"This is my domain! I am sovereign ruler here!"

Norrin charged at him, but suddenly Mephisto' usual form, the humanoid, handsome devil turned into a grotesque, giant monster, a snake like tongue slithering out of his mouth, clawed hands snatched the furious Silver Surfer mid-flight. 

"My mastery here is absolute! I am everything and anything! And you are finally mine Surfer, to do with as I please! I possess your soul, and in this place, there is no other coin of exchange. All that you are belongs to me, you exist for my amusement, to do anything I desire, take any shape...it is mine to deem slave...or lover...or NOTHING!"

As he spoke, he plunged the struggling silver body in his claw into the lake of lava and fire below him, melting the former body of the Silver Surfer as if he were a blacksmith melting metal to forge into something new. He was in essence, transforming Norrin back into the glorious form he was when they first met several years ago. 

Hoping the Silver Surfer would concede in defeat, Norrin was stubborn! Still he argued, fought, strained against the invisible chains that held him here! So Mephisto let him rant and rave, like a lawyer in a court room. 

"Are you quite finished" Mephisto grumbled returning to his humanoid form. 

Norrin continued to blather on about hope, redemption, how he believed...blah blah blah! BORING! He had to divest Norrin of these pathetic ideals, to break his spirit, his will, his righteous sense of hope and redemption! Show him the darkness and let it consume him! Taking Norrin's arm, he dragged the protesting man to where the souls of the damned were kept! Let him see and despair! But that wouldn't be enough, oh no! He had a devious idea! 

"Why show me this?" Norrin lashed out, still full of righteous indignation. 

"Bring them!"

His demons pulled forth two souls...and the look on Norrin's face was exquisite! The horror! The pain! Delicious! 

"My parents were good people!"

"That's debatable! Killing onself is the highest form of self loathing, and while alive your father was so cold, so distant. And your mother, selfishly abandoning you because of the social stigma being married to your father! Pathetic! She left you alone! She was weak! Your mother thought she'd take the easy way out, well surprise!" 

Grasping Norrin by the neck he forced Norrin to look at the dismal tortured souls of his dead parents after he had turned away not wanting to believe his own eyes. 

"Look at them suffer! Look at their pain, but I can be magnanimous my dear sweet Surfer." A forked tongue snaked out, creeping close to Norrin's face, "Obey me, and I will set them free. Your soul is worth more to me than these pathetic wraiths. It's my duty to judge the souls, perhaps we can come to an agreement. You possess such a noble spirit, while I have a very bad reputation of being cruel and devious. Together we could strike a balance. You rule by my side, judging the souls of those that died with a fairness I do not possess. People like your parents, flawed as they are, maybe don't deserve to languish in Hades. You could spare tormented souls, offer them second chances, or peace and paradise! Think about it. I hunger for souls, I want all of them, but you might be able to temper my greed. Be my better half as it were." A hand was placed on Norrin's shoulder, fingers stroking the soft silver skin.

Finally unable to form words, Norrin stared outward, his mind reeling. 

"You have caused so much death in your life Norrin, this may be a way to repay all those killed by the choices you made as Herald. Death is inevitable for all living things, but now you have the opportunity to help save thousands of souls, letting them have a chance in a better afterlife! There are more than one, but still, wouldn't it be worth it to ensure a soul can be spared this Hell? You have judged humanity, now you can judge their souls, salvation or damnation! All in your very hands!" 

Mephisto thought the idea brilliant! Why hadn't he thought about it sooner, many rulers had consorts, co-rulers, why not he! And why not it be the noble, pure of heart Silver Surfer! It was a good thing Mephisto was always open to adapt at any given moment. Sure it would be fun to torture and humiliate the Surfer. But what if that got boring? Instead he could mold Norrin into his own vision! His very own Persephone.... 

"Or you could fight me, and I will win. You could suffer all the indignities I can imagine. I'll let you think about, give you some time to mull my offer over in your mind." With a frightful grin, Mephisto retreated which he found himself very reluctant to do so. His time as Nova had made him appreciate how Norrin felt beneath his touch. He loathed to admit it, but his soul was not the only thing he wanted to possess. Perhaps that had played in his decision to offer Norrin a powerful role at his side. While he enjoyed conquering Norrin, there was something even sweeter about him willing giving everything over to Mephisto this time, in his own form and not a disguise. 

Wrapping his arms around himself, Norrin slid to his knees, tears welling up in his bright starry eyes. Head bowed, Norrin felt trapped and alone. And for the first time, Norrin felt very afraid. Slowly that fighting spirit within him began to recede as self doubt grew. If he were stuck here, perhaps there was merit in accepting Mephisto's offer,spare him the pain. And it could also be a way to buy him some time. Lull Mephisto into a false sense of security, let him think he won. The fighting spirit within him burned again, but smaller. Norrin would nurture it, but keep it concealed. If Mephisto even suspected he was not sincere, his plan would fail and who knows what horrors would be inflicted on him, but not only that, he was sure Mephisto would find a way to make others suffer knowing Norrin's self-sacrificial nature. 

Norrin sat there for quite some time, while Mephisto returned to his hellish throne, calling for drinks. Already in a celebratory mode, Mephisto was confident in the decision the Surfer would make. What other choice did he have? Become a plaything for his cruel desires, or sit as his side and with all the benefits that came with it! 

A bright figure approached his throne after some time. Mephisto stood, goblet in hand. "Well my dear Surfer, have you come to a decision?"

"I have, I accept..." 

Throwing his head back, Mephisto laughed with jubilation. 

Holding out a clawed hand, Mephisto said with a slight purr, "Well come join me and let us celebrate!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short-chapter, Norrin get's a tour of his new domain.

The Silver Surfer was HIS! Finally! And he was not about to let the other's dour mood ruin his pure unadulterated glee. His new consort sat stiffer than a stone, his drink untouched. His usual sensuous serving wenches, lovely she-devils brought him drink after drink, some were so bold as to touch their master with sly fingers, hoping he'd find favor in them, and bestow them with his attention. If this was any other day he would indulge in their caresses, and take pleasure from their willing bodies, but now he had his eyes set on another far greater desire. His precious star-angel. _His consort._ And yet Norrin felt far away from him as if he were among the stars and not trapped in his new Hell. 

Oh Mephisto could try and drag Norrin over to him, place him on his lap like a lover. But he knew that would not go down well with the former Herald. The fact they had not fought in what could be hours was a miracle. For once Mephisto wanted some peace and quiet. 

"Come! Let me show you your new home." 

Startled from his reverie, Norrin glared his bright star-like eyes at him. He did not speak, but rose, folding his arms across his chest. 

"Stop looking like you're going to a funeral my dear Norrin!" Mephisto chuckled. Stepping to join Norrin by his side, Mephisto placed a bold hand on the Surfer's lower back. "Come along!" 

"I agreed to stay in your realm judging the dead as I see fit, that doesn't mean you can touch me as you please!" Norrin finally spoke, his voice deep and bitter. 

"You are my consort, my partner, I think that gives me some allowances to--"

Norrin's eyes flashed a dangerous flare of light, "I warn you Mephisto, do not attempt to push me." 

Holding up his hands Mephisto feigned contrition, "I apologize my dear, I will endeavor to keep my hands to myself, but you are, so very tempting." 

A look of disgust appeared on Norrin's face but he spoke no more. 

"Follow me!" 

Mephisto showed him the pits of Hell, the lakes of fire, the fields of torment, where his demons congregated, and finally his personal palace. Mephisto's private domain. Climbing a long winding, narrow stairway above a fiery lake of lave and brimstone, Mephisto led Norrin into the one place where the screams of souls could not be heard, where the air felt fresh, and clean. It simmered with heat, but for Mephisto, and Norrin who can fly through the vacuum of space, it was nothing. There was a room where Mephisto could entertain his "guests", several lounge chairs, tables, and grotesque statues were the only items in the room. From here, a spiraling staircase along the side of a wall led to his most private of all rooms. There were other rooms, for his favorite and prized she-demons, and one for his other personal demonic servants. They were inconsequential, and thus needed not to be shown. 

"I would say we should sit for another drink, but I see you don't care for the beverages of my Hell. Too bad, they're quite good! They would help loosen you up," Mephisto grinned. "And you really do need to loosen up Surfer, so tense! I could have one of my ladies give you a massage, but the idea of someone else touching you, tsk, I do not like that one bit!" 

Scowling, Norrin wanted to wipe that smirk off of Mephisto's face with his fist. At least anger was something he could hold to while he devised a more solid plan to escape. Anger was better than despair. He would find a way out. 

"If you wish I could give you a massage, relax those tense muscles of yours! Look at all the tension in your shoulders!" Mephisto prattled on. Mephisto reached over, sliding a palm over Norrin's shoulder where the neck met. Norrin immediately flinched, shrugging his hand off of him. 

"Don't," He threatened. 

Mephisto pouted, "Oh you're such a tease! Fine! Come along!" Gesturing Norrin to follow him Mephisto led him up the stairs. 

"This will be our private quarters. To rest after a long hard day of judging souls!" 

In the middle was a large pool surrounded by four pillars, emitting a hazy steam across the entirety of the room. There was a distinct smell of sulfur coming from the pool which gurgled, as it had a low fountain pumping boiling hot water from some unknown source. Furniture was sparse, a large lounging chair, and a massive bed a few meters from the pool. It was obscenely large, draped in silken cloth of red, black, and gold. A dozen pillows lay scattered in disarray. It seemed tidiness mattered little to Mephisto. Along the walls were most of the grotesque statues of screaming beings, contorted in their final moments of pain. Norrin believed they were frozen in place, real beings and not sculpted from stone. Looking closely, he realized their eyes moved! They were indeed alive! Shocked, Norrin stepped away, horror clearly written on his face. 

"Ah so you've noticed them! I like an audience. They can't cheer or boo however, still I enjoy looking at them, seeing the pain! Sometimes they cry! Weeping statues would be seen as a sign of God on Earth, but here it's sweet agony!" Cackling like a fiend that he was, Mephisto took delight in the suffering of others. 

"You are sick Mephisto, a truly demented mind!" 

"Oh shush my lovely star-angel, what did you expect? I am the Devil", as his spoke, his long snake-like tongue slithered out stopping a mere inch from Norrin's shiny cheek. 

Norrin stepped out of reach. 

"I won't be sharing quarters with you," he said firmly. 

"I have given you many allowances Norrin Radd, but this I will not budge! When I said I want you by my side, I meant it in all ways!" 

"Never! I would never share a bed with an evil being such as you! I will judge the souls by your side but nothing more will you take from me!" 

"I own your soul remember, you gave yourself to me mind, body, and soul! I take such promises very seriously my dear!" 

"Under trickery!" Norrin's body began to glow bright as he drew in the Power Cosmic into himself. He was ready to fight. 

"FINE! Fine, I don't want to ruin this room. But do not mistake my leniency for weakness Surfer. My may avoid my touch for now, but I assure you, Mephisto always gets what he wants in the end." Ah so the conquest had not ended, he had another challenge, although he was irritated, had Norrin given too easily, would it been as sweet? No, it would be very unlike Norrin to give in so easily. After all he enjoyed the spirited nature of the former Herald. He wanted him tamed yes, but containing just enough fight, and spirit to remain interesting and alluring. 

"Anyways, separation will only make the heart grow fonder, a popular human phrase." 

"You need a heart first for that to even occur." 

"Ouch, Norrin, it hurts me to think I possess none!" 

After a screeching furious she-demon was ousted from her room, Mephisto showed it to Norrin. It was smaller, but had all the necessities. 

"Rest if you need to, I will come to you and we shall truly begin as rulers of Hell. Oh I like the sound of that, my sweet star-angel." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mephisto devises a wicked plan to seduce Norrin.

If there was a thing such as peace in quiet in Hell, Norrin thought this place, his own private quarters would be close as he could get to it. The room was dark, carved from dark grey stone, the only light a few flickering torches on the walls emitting a soft orange glow. Like Mephisto's room but smaller was a pool with steaming hot water, a lounging area, with a low table, and finally a large bed. This was his new prison, and Norrin felt utterly miserable. 

A creeping fatigue began to set in, and Norrin took to the lounge chair with only his thoughts for company. His parents souls had been here the entire time! Decades of suffering! But they were freed now, as part of the bargain Norrin made with the cruel Mephisto. Norrin was extremely suspicious how accommodating Mephisto had been, likely he was up to some scheme. It wasn't enough that Norrin was trapped here, to join him by his side as judge over the souls of the deceased. No, Mephisto covetous nature desired MORE. He shuddered thinking about what Mephisto wanted now. Mind, body, and soul. He had Norrin's soul but not his mind nor body... 

Well, Norrin was not about to simply let Mephisto have his way! He still possessed the Power Cosmic, although he felt it less here. This realm was so disconnected from space, the stars, the cosmos... A plan had to be devised, if Mephisto could trick him, so could Norrin. Fighting nobly did not apply here, if he were to survive and get out of here, Norrin would have to play by Mephisto's rules, not his own. Eyelids slowly drooped as Norrin yawned. A weariness he had not felt in so long took over his body. Limbs felt heavy, so he laid fully down, curling to one side. His mind protested, but it was losing the battle of saying conscious. His eyes shut, and breathing became shallower, steady, and Norrin was asleep. 

<*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*>

Bored and overcome with lust Mephisto thought about calling his favourite she-demon to relieve him of his throbbing erection, but he decided against. Instead his slide into a secret chamber. A small circular room. Inside were various instruments of magic, and Mephisto sauntered over to a pedestal with a wide obsidian basin. The water was inky black, but peering into the water Mephisto muttered some arcane words, and soon the water shimmered and an image appeared. There was Norrin curled on his side, deep in slumber, oblivious to the world. Ah yes this was the perfect opportunity. Dreams! Oh he could easily invade the dreams of Norrin. The unconscious mind was easier to manipulate, plant some seeds, insert some suggestions. Stepping away from the magical pedestal, Mephisto swept out of the chamber. Settling down on his bed, crossed legged, Mephisto receded deep into his mind, reaching out to connect to the dream state of a certain Silver Surfer. Human minds he could easily infiltrate, but Norrin he suspected would be much more trickier. He had to do so undetected, less his appearance in Norrin's dream alert the Surfer to something amiss. He had to blend into whatever dream Norrin was navigating through. But that did not mean he couldn't have a little fun!

Travelling through the dreamscape, Mephisto was drawn to the brightest of Norrin's mind, and soon found himself walking the streets of Zenn-la. Of course the fool would be dreaming of his home world! Likely in the arms of Shalla-bal! Suddenly a very wicked idea came to mind. Mephisto turned his visage into the dark haired beauty of Norrin's former beloved. Stealthily he wandered around looking for the Surfer himself. It did not take long, Norrin's dream self was at his shared home with Shalla-bal. Creeping along, Mephisto took the opportunity to snatch away the dream-Shalla-bal, and replacing it with himself. Norrin was back to his former mortal self, no silver skin. It was a bit disappointing. 

"My love!" dream Mephisto/Shalla-Bal threw their arms around Norrin's narrow hunched over shoulders, "Why so glum?" 

"I don't know. I've been thinking about my parents" 

Kissing Norrin's neck, how sweetly it tasted, even in a dream "Don't think about them, perhaps I can help--" Hands slid from Norrin's shoulder downwards...

"No!" Norrin rose, shrugging off dream-Mephisto/Shalla-Bal. "I'm sorry!" The dream Zenn-la began to quiver and dissolve, and soon both were enveloped by darkness. 

Annoyed, Mephisto blended in with the shadow. Norrin fell to his knees. Ah so his conscious was still grappling with the fact his parents had been sent to Hades! Suffering eternal torments! Mephisto's lips twisted into a wicked grin! Perhaps Norrin needed some comfort. Still cloaked in shadow, unseen hands gently caressed the distraught dream-Norrin. He did not react at first, so the shadow hands rubbed soothingly before moving lower, fingers pressing into the flesh, massaging as they went downward. Finally dream-Norrin began to respond, he sighed, and leaned into the warm shadow caressing him so tenderly. Emboldened dream-Mephisto in shadow form, continued to gently rub, and caress Norrin until the Surfer was completely relaxed. Shadow lips hovered near the nape of Norrin's neck, now back to it's glorious silver sheen. No more was Norrin in his mortal form, but his shining silver self. Hands moved his from his back, slowly encircling Norrin into a gentle embrace. Dream-Mephisto's shadow could not help from run his hands along Norrin's chest, and moving down to his abdomen. Norrin leaned back seemingly enjoying the embrace of his unknown companion. 

Norrin's dreams had begun as they often did, him wallowing in self misery. Longing for his old life, his mind grappling with the anger, the denial of what he had and lost. As soon as dream-Shalla-Bal touched him Norrin's mind receded, fleeing, and settling into darkness, but instead he felt a warm presence, hands reaching out, touching him intimately. In his weakness, Norrin allowed the darkness to envelope him into a comforting embrace. This was only just a dream, let him feel something other than sadness! Dreams could be a nice respite from the harshness of reality. So he leaned towards the heated form, a shapeless shadow. Dark hands roamed over his chest, and teasingly moved lower. Norrin felt his body react, he shivered in delight as heat coursed through his body. Another part of him also began to react, warmth spread through his groin, and his limp cock was slowly awakening. The hands seem to sense a shift, and boldly descended even lower to his waist, before they palmed his growing hard on. Norrin let out a sigh, then a breathy moan as the hands rubbed and massaged his hardening cock through the thin silver material Norrin artfully disguised on his body concealing his nakedness. Without a care Norrin reached up, taking the shadow hand, and plunging it beneath the band of his shorts. The shadow hand knew what he wanted, and deft fingers wrapped around the hard silver cock stroking it. 

Shadow-Mephisto did not need to be told anything more, and began to jerk off dream-Norrin with an abundance of glee and pleasure. His own dream-cock was pressing needily against Norrin's back. With one arm wrapped around Norrin, the other hard at work, stroking, rubbing the delicious silver cock. Mephisto grinned, looking down and seeing the shiny silver head of Norrin's cock peeking through his bottoms. Without stopping his one hand jerking off Norrin, Mephisto helped Norrin wiggle out of the shorts, presenting him completely naked. With Norrin back to Mephisto's chest, Mephisto continued to rub his own aching cock against Norrin's now very bare bottom. Of course Norrin could not see the being holding him, just shadow and darkness, but he could feel the hard body behind him, the erection pressing against him, the hot hand expertly stroking him. Panting, and moaning, Norrin bit his lip from crying out as he sensed he was near completion. 

Ah not so fast, Mephisto smirked to himself, he suddenly withdrew his hand, and Norrin let out a delicious whine. Norrin's hand reached to pull back the hand but could not find it. Suddenly the warm hard body behind him disappeared. The separation startled Norrin who finally cried out, "No come back!" Driven wild with desire, his silver cock leaking with pre-cum, Norrin was about to despair, when strong arms shoved him down on to his back, then yanked his legs, positioning them upward, so his ass was presented before the unseen force. Confused, Norrin's mind took a few seconds to realize why he was placed in such a position, when he felt the undeniable prod of the head of a cock pressing into his tight opening. Tensing, Norrin worried about the pain, there was no preperation! But soothing hands reached out, stroking his stomach, and chest seemingly to say, _relax..._

Taking a deep breath, Norrin willed his body to relax. A hand retreated, and again Norrin felt the nudge of the cock pushing into the tight ring of muscle. Slowly it continued to press in, breaching him, Norrin sucked in his breath expecting pain... but this was a DREAM. The cock slide in, and Norrin felt warmth over top of him, pressing down, so he reached up, wrapping his arms around the shadow pulling it closer. Joining as one, they began to rock back and forth. The shadow soon over to a more forceful thrust, causing Norrin to cry out with pleasure. Uninhibited, Norrin was most vocal, relishing in the tingling warm delight igniting across his body. The heat, the intense fiery pleasure coursing through him was mind-numbing good. There was no longer any coherent thought in Norrin-dream mind. He succumbed to the pure unadulterated lust and desire that the shadow was giving him. 

If dream-Norrin felt so wonderful tight, Mephisto was sure the real deal would be even more exquisite. He never saw Norrin so wanton, so free from control, he was intoxicating, and dream-Mephisto continued to fuck dream-Norrin senselessly. Adjusting Norrin, by wrapping the others's legs around his waist, Mephisto angled his cock just so, causing Norrin to let out a moan that was music to his ears. Oh he could not wait to make Norrin cry out so beautiful back in his realm. So caught up in his own thinking, Mephiston was caught off guard, as a hand shoved him, and now he was on his back. His cock slid out, but only for a few moments, as Norrin scrambled back on, somehow finding the thick throbbing shadow cock, and positioning himself over top of it. Norrin lowered impaling himself on the cock, groaning wonderfully while doing so. Mephisto was smiling, and wanted to laugh. So Norrin intended to ride him eh? Good! Soon Norrin was bouncing up and down on shadow-Mephisto, with only the help of a steady arm on his waist to balance himself. What a sight! Norrin's eyes were closed, face awashed with pleasure. Mephisto encouragingly rubbed Norrin's waist letting the other do all the work now. The silver cock was bobbing up and down in front of him, so enticing! Mephisto reached over and began to stroke in tandem with Norrin's movements. It seemed that was enough to send Norrin over the edge, into the throes of orgasm. He stopped moving, shuddering before crying out. White cum erupted from the tip of Norrin's lovely silver cock. Mephisto gently rubbed the cock, milking it for all its' worth. Moving his own hips upwards with a few thrusts, Mephisto joined him reaching his own dream-orgasm, pulling Norrin down over top of him, hugging him tightly as he fucked that tight ass a few more moments until his orgasm was fully completed. Norrin limply lay in his embrace, panting heavily. Norrin's warm dream-form vanished! 

Angrily Mephisto realized Norrin must have awoken! Oh well... he had planted the seeds of lust inside Norrin! Mission accomplished! Opening his eyes, Mephisto found his cock very much alive and needy. But first he had to see the results of his handy work. Stealing away back into the secret chamber, over to the basin on the pedestal, Mephisto conjured forth the appearance of Norrin!

Norrin had indeed woken, and it was very evident he like Mephisto had a very prominent erection. The Surfer looked confused, then ashamed, but a silver hand reached below, and began to stroke himself. Mephisto watched with unbridled glee! Soon Norrin was in the throes of pleasuring himself, laying back, thighs spread, cock in hand! YES YES YES! Watching with voyeuristic delight Mephisto joined in, rubbing his own cock. Oh he wanted to touch that silver skin now glistening with the undeniable sheen of sweat! Oh to taste that sweet skin, to sink his teeth into that yielding flesh, pressing that hot lithe body against his own! AH! Mephisto bite his lip, fangs cutting his lips as he came very hard, droplets of cum splattering the floor. Norrin too reached his own orgasm, cumming with a loud moan writhing on the chair. Satisfied, Mephisto hobbled off to his bed. 

<*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*>

It had been so long since Norrin had such an erotic dream, usually he dreamed of making love with Shalla-Bal, or a few sexy dreams of Mantis, sometimes even Adam Warlock was a part of his dream fantasies. But this dream felt so real! The hands, the hard mysterious body... When he awoke, his body had responded to his dream in the most embarrassing way. Feeling disgust, and a bit ashamed, Norrin thought about ignoring his own erection, but the memory of the dream still so fresh, the feel of those unknown hands touching him, Norrin groaned and decided to give in. Get it over with. He was certain Mephisto was watching, when wasn't he? Maybe if he couldn't force his way out of this Hell, maybe he could find a way to get Mephisto to let his guard down. And what better way than to use Mephisto's own lust against him? The idea was almost unpalatable, but it could just work! He had the will, the fortitude. Norrin knew what he had to do. So he laid back, spread his legs, and hopefully gave Mephisto a nice show. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mephisto continues his seduction of Norrin, while Norrin decides to use Mephisto's lust against them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no smut this chapter!

There was no night or day in Mephisto's realm. Time meant little here except for the flow of new souls waiting to be damned, pouring into like a vaporous river. He never judged them all, that was far too tedious for Mephisto. No, he sent his demons to claim the pitiful, tainted souls from Earth, their glow dimming with each new sin and crime. So appease his new consort, Mephisto ordered his demons to herd the less tainted, the ones whose souls that had a glimmer of light and goodness within. Let Norrin sit in judgment of them like a shining star-god that he was, he should be. Norrin was no god, but mortal in many ways, oh but he had the image of the divine, perfect in form, possessing unimaginable cosmic power, if the Aesir, the Olympians could call themselves gods why not the Silver Surfer? He after all chose which planet was devoured, was not that god-like? Setting aside such thoughts, Mephisto hurried to the chambers of his newly beloved. Norrin of course showed no signs of the previous slumber and aftermath. His silver skin was clean and pure as always. Mephisto could not help but lick his lips wanting to taste such sweet smooth glistening skin.

"Come my sweet Surfer, I have an audience awaiting your judgment. As much as I would prefer to play with you, duty calls." Mephisto slid over to Norrin's side, boldly placing a hand on the Surfer's lower back. 

As expected Norrin flinched, and marched forward out of Mephisto's grasp. What a tease! Instead of being too disappointed, Mephisto admired the round silver bottom thinking about that splendid dream, plying those cheeks opening, revealing that delicious tight ho--- Ack it was no good to get an erection now! Mephisto wrapped his flowing red cloak around himself and followed Norrin with a malicious grin. 

Naturally, Norrin took pity on those with petty sins and crimes. Drug addicts who stole, an alcoholic who caused a horrific accident disfiguring their friend for life, yadda yadda yadda, Mephisto yawned. This was too boring. Not even the strong liquor of Hades could make this fun. So he left the Surfer to his own devices for now and ventured out into his realm to inspect his demon's work. 

Norrin felt like a judge in court, presiding over criminals. Most were, some even disgusted him, but was it worthy of eternity in this place? Suffer forever. Norrin wondered if he could give out shorter sentences as judges on Earth did. Mephisto had wandered off, clearly bored of judging these souls. There was hundreds of them. He listened to their tales, so many sad stories of abuse, drugs, violence. Ah humanity truly was a miserable race, but he reminded himself there was so much good on Earth as well. Here, he saw the lowest of the low. Well the highest of the low, as he could see while their souls were tainted, he had seen far worse in the universe. In the end, over a few dozen were sent to the depth, the rest allowed to freely seek their own paradises. Many were confused, thinking there was only one Heaven, Norrin felt very ill equipped to answer their deeper philosophical questions. Some railed against the perceived injustices, but Norrin sent their souls soaring away. But just as he sent them off, more came in. Tired, both in spirit and body, Norrin decided let them sit and wait. Maybe that was good punishment for them. 

All the demons that he saw, horrid, slithering creatures would scurry away when he approached. At least he inspired fear in them, or was it fear of Mephisto that kept them at bay as Norrin took a walk. The place was unpleasant, no it was a nightmare. Nothing was good, it was all bad. Oh how he missed the stars, the space...the expanse of the universe, the starlight, the glow of a distant nebula, instead he saw the air simmer with heat, the air putrid and sulfuric, chasms of fire, endless darkness. It was making him claustrophobic. Clenching his hands, Norrin wanted to call for his board, escape! Return to the stars! Unclenching his hands Norrin knew it was fruitless, stupid. If he were to escape, truly escape, he'd have to get his soul back from Mephisto, but that would require guile, and getting Mephisto to lower his guard, to trust Norrin even. And the way to achieve that, well, it would not be enjoyable. He shuddered to think about Mephisto's hands upon him, groping him, his tongue on him. Slowly his thoughts returned to the mysterious dream figure. Whoever they were, whatever his subconscious had created was far preferable than this devil. 

Lounging in the main room of Mephisto's private domain where the she-demons, voluptuous females of varying sizes and shapes, draped in fine clothe, covered in jewels that shimmered in the dim fire light. However, their placid states were aroused with anger upon seeing the Silver Surfer. Their faces contorted into hideous masks of rage. Screeching like furious birds, they rose and made as if to attack before an angry booming voice roared at them. 

"GET BACK WHORES!" Mephisto swept down the spiral stairs, his cape billowing behind him. 

Immediately they resumed their humanoid forms, and slinked away into the shadows, returning to their own quarters where Mephisto had now placed them, a harem of sorts. 

"Ah my lovely Norrin, how was your first day at work? Hmm you look exhausted. Judging those whinging souls annoy me, I often just throw the entire lot to rot in the pits. I find delegating my work to safe me the headache. Come, please sit, relax," Mephisto simpered, gliding towards Norrin with hands held outward. 

Norrin knew a part of his plan was to let Mephisto think he had won, but he had to act just right, less he inspire suspicion in the devil if he acted to amenable. He avoided Mephisto's grasp, just barely, and took a seat himself. Mephisto kept smiling like a fool, and quickly barked orders for refreshments. 

"I know you may not like my hellish brew, so I decided to expand my pantry, and had things you may enjoy instead. Humans LOVE their sparkling water. I know you don't need sustenance, neither do I, but it's enjoyable. I indulge all my senses!" 

A demon came hurrying out with a tray with two tall glasses of sparking crystal clear water, with ice. Condensation dripping down the glasses. It did look very appealing. Norrin took his glass, sniffed it, smelling nothing but the carbonized water, and took a sip. Mephisto drank his in one gulp. Smacking his lips afterwards. 

"Plain but I thought you'd enjoy something simple. Some gin or vodka, flavored would have been better. Add a few berries, or even cherries. Make it a bit sweeter. I enjoy a good cocktail!"

For the first time since meeting Mephisto this felt like a real normal mundane conversation. It was almost surreal, as if they were friends walking about alcohol. It unnerved Norrin to see, a normal side of Mephisto. It had to be a trick. There was nothing ordinary about Mephisto. 

"I don't drink alcohol." Norrin replied stiffly. 

"Not even on Zenn-la, what a bore! At least you make up for it with that pretty face," Mephisto said with a salacious smile.

Norrin kept his tongue still by consuming more of the bubbly water. 

Resting his elbow on the back of the lounge settee, head on his head, staring unwavering at Norrin, that damn indecent grin on his red lips. Norrin felt very naked under such a gaze, and he felt his insides squirm uncomfortably. 

"I suppose you'd object to some activities I'd like to do, you may sulk in your chambers. But I would prefer if you accompany me." 

"Well don't leave me in suspense, what are these activities." 

"Hmm I thought it would be fun to play devil and angel. See who could influence a soul, a game. We could make a bet. If I win this soul, you will join me in my bed, if I lose, you get to spend 24 hours riding in space. A treat for a job well done. Well what do you say my sweet star-angel. Shall we play?" 

"I won't toy with a soul to indulge your wickedness Mephisto!" Norrin rose in indignation. 

"Bah! You're no fun Norrin! I asked so very nicely, and I know you ache to be amongst the stars, to feel the cosmic winds as you soar across space! Well if you wont cooperate, I can always force your hand. I'll just damn some innocent souls as many as I need until to acquiesce to my demands!" 

"YOU!" Norrin wanted to strike, to lash out, of course Mephisto would be so underhanded as to threaten innocents to get him to submit. Why would he ever think otherwise! "You may force my hand Mephisto but don't think for one second you will ever have me willingly join you in your twisted games. I plan on winning." 

"Oh good, I love your fighting spirit. Come along Norrin let us have our fun!" Standing close to Norrin he opened his cape, and Norrin felt his body hurtle forward as they crossed dimension, space, and time. 

Suddenly Norrin found himself on Earth, the sun beating down upon him, a blue sky, birds! The sound of traffic, voices! But Norrin realized he could feel none of it! 

"We cannot be seen by mortal eyes as we are." Mephisto purred in Norrin's ear, a hand snaked down his back caressing the silver skin. 

Norrin quickly moved out of reach, spinning to face the mirthful Mephisto. "So who is the poor unluckly mortal that you wish to play your wicked game on." 

"Right there. You see the man is one of those stock-broker, investment man who has a dilemma. He could report his company is ciphering millions from clients, or he could make himself rich by joining in. Good old greed never fails. He's torn. He knows it's wrong, but the greed inside him gnaws at him. While mortals may not see us, unless we want to, and I'd behave myself Norrin, remember those innocent souls? Hmm all right, good. Now we can whisper and be heard by several means. You could just go right up to him and tell me no, do the right thing! Or tell him the opposite. You can reach into his soul, his mind, see his desires, fears, wants, needs! What he cares about, what he loathes! All laid out if you know where to look. Now that's how I like to have my fun. Press the right buttons. Because if you simply just whisper to him, he could ignore those words, as his moral conscience. He has that already. It's about pushing him to one side or the other. I will give you 24 hours Norrin, then I'll take my swing at the man!" Cackling menacing Mephisto vanished. 

Alone, Norrin turned to the man Mephisto pointed out. Well he better start. Norrin followed the man for some time, saw him enter work, he seemed well liked. But as soon as he sat at his desk, his thoughts which Norrin could feel in this strange ethereal state were full of doubt, guilt, and anxiety. Creeping closer, Norrin did what Mephisto suggested. He reached inside the man to touch his mind and soul. To see what really was inside the man. Insecurity, infidelity, rush of high stakes, isolation, feeling inadequate, the man was a loser at his school, a math nerd, bulled and harasses by his peers. Resentment. Anger. The man got older, handsomer, but the fear of being seen as a loser plagued him. University, girls, parties, booze, sex! Suddenly the man was cool! He joined a fraternity. Acceptance. He fucked hot girls who'd ignored him in high school. Racing in cars, gambling, flashy clothes, fancy restaurants, night clubs. He lived for the extremes. Graduated, got a job, ambition. Greed. Greed. Greed! But there, Norrin saw it, the man was not inherently cruel. He loved his dog, made sure to call his grandma on her birthday, sent her some extra cash to make sure she her rent was paid on time. Girlfriend. Relationship fails. Insecurity. Doubt. Promotion. New girlfriend. New car, money, money. money! He's 36, maybe he should settle down? Marry? Marries! Fancy expensive wedding, crazy bachelor party, cheats on wife. Another promotion. Then discovery of job's crimes. Anxiety, doubt, greed! 

Pulling away Norrin rubbed his forehead. Ack, such a conflicted person! He was far from evil, but if he did not act it would be immoral, unethical. So many lives ruined by shoddy investors, whose greed overtook them. Realizing the man dearly loved his grandmother, Norrin decided he should play that angle. 

"Quit and go to the authorities, your grandmother would be proud." he whispered. The man replied thinking the voice was himself, "but if this got out, I was the one who ratted them out, I won't find a new job! Nobody would trust me!" 

Norrin sighed. This was a lot harder than he imagined. After hours of arguments, pleading, guilt tripping, Norrin realized the man was too attached to material wealth, this high living lifestyle. A creature of comfort. Honestly if the stakes wasn't he'd have to...join Mephisto in bed. Norrin would have left the man to his own devices, thinking him beyond help. Until the man began to look at the investments being ciphered. Many were elderly, naively and ignorantly trusting these people to make them money. Something in the man snapped. He was reminded of his grandmother. What if someone did that to her? Feeling sick. The man left work. He spent hours writing his resignation letter. He told his wife what was going on. She was disgusted, and encouraged him to go to the police. He won! Norrin jumped up in the air in jubilation. Take that Mephisto! After his 24 hours were up, the man was getting up, having breakfast with his wife. Mephisto reappeared. 

"Well done! It seems the man has decided, but you forget it's my turn now!" A snake like tongue uncoiled from his mouth, and glided towards Norrin. 

Norrin swatted the offence appendage away, "You won't be able to change his heart, it is set!"

"Ha how naive you are Norrin my bright one, you underestimate the fallibility of mortals. You think you won, watch me! And marvel at my mastery!" 

It was like watching a slow train wreck. Mephisto slithering into the man's conscience, as he drove to the police. The man stopped, he began to panic, question himself. No, Norrin cried to himself, resist! Do the right thing, think of your grandmother! The man ended up not going to the authorities, but he quit feeling he could not be apart of their crimes. Mephisto was irked, he wanted a sweeping victory!

"You lose Silver Surfer!" 

"Did I? While he may have took the coward's way, you said if he did not report them, joining them, would his soul be yours. But while he did not report them, his conscience did now allow him to stay and continue to be involved with such greedy men. Neither of us won, his soul is neither saved or damned, yet." 

"ARGH! Don't try to weasel out of this Norrin!" 

"I do not, I'm stating exactly what you told me how the game was played. He did not join in, he was not overcome with greed, so for that you did not win, and because he did not do the fully right thing in reporting their crimes, he isn't completely pure. But what human is? He may redeem himself yet. We are tied Mephisto." 

Grumbling Mephisto realized Norrin had cornered him. "For a tie, I demand you dine with me, and afterwards join me for another drink." Mephisto compromised. He hated the taste, but it was better than nothing. Soon enough Mephisto would bed Norrin! He had all the time in the universe he reminded himself. But his cock was screaming for the Surfer now. 

With a sweep of his cape over them both, they returned to Hades. Norrin while he could not feel the sun, or the wind, the sight was refreshing. Now his vision was soiled by Hades filth, hellfire, and darkness. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mephisto's seduction attempt #1 (dream's do NOT count or do they?)

What did a Herald or ex-Herald eat? Did he even need to eat? No, likely the Power Cosmic sustained his energy and being. But that did not stop Mephisto from planning a sumptuous feast that would entice any mortal or alien. A romantic dinner was not complete without the glow of soft candle-light, and low slow melodious tunes. Did Mephisto over do it? Perhaps, but he had to show Norrin he was worth every bit of effort. Maybe next time they would eat under the moonlight on some grassy hill, Mephisto imagined Norrin would appreciate that. A little sweet taste of the stars! 

Sitting at the end of the table, elbows resting on the table, hands up and clasped, Mephisto waited for his dear consort to join him. Steam rose from the hot dishes, meat galore, bread, puddings, cheeses, cakes, sauces, all laid out but there was one thing Mephisto craved more than delicious food, and it finally entered. Norrin balked upon seeing the massive spread of food. It was osentatious, it was absurd. The food could feed a hundred or more people! It smelled amazing, but Norrin was not hungry. Food meant little to him as Herald. While he did enjoy a few Earthly meals, this dinner would not make Mephisto more amenable to him. But he'd behave, let Mephisto have his fun, to an extent. Appease him just a little. 

"Come my beloved! Sit, have a drink, eat whatever you desire!" Mephisto exclaimed seemingly pleased with himself, his devilish grin never fading from his lips. 

Beloved, Norrin groaned inwardly loathing such a term of endearment coming from Mephisto. Spoken by Shalla-Bal it had been sweet, and kept him continueing hoping to be reunited. Now such words coming from the blasphemous lips of this hideious loathsome being was distasteful. Keeping his expression passive, Norrin held his tongue, and took a seat. A demon acting as their waiter immediately poured him a dark substance into his large wine glass. 

Mephisto stared intently at Norrin, that damn grin plastered still on his face. He looked more like he'd prefer to eat Norrin than the food that lay before them. 

"I must admit you impressed me today. I worried I could have lost," Mephisto lied hoping if he complimented Norrin that might ease the rigid ex-Herald. Mephisto may have picked up several Earthly books about how to get a date. He obviously burned the offending evidence. It would not do if anyone knew he'd lower himself to read such things. He could force Norrin into his bed, but it would be short term gratification. No, he would slowly seduce Norrin until he was COMPLETELY IS. Ah but such a mission was so difficult. His cock had a mind of it's own, wanting to plunge into that tight silver ass whether it was willing or not. Mephisto crossed his legs as his cock woke itself up. 

"You always tend to underestimate others Mephisto." Norrin replied stiffly. 

Mephisto laughed, it almost sounded genuine. Almost. Even Mephisto thought so and took a long drink. 

"This is quite a waste, you couldn't imagine I'd eat any of this." Norrin looked over the dozens of dishes. 

"Oh come now, there is no reason to limit yourself here. Enjoy all that my realm has to offer! I know you do not have to eat, but need and want are two very different things. Take a taste, you will not regret it." 

Wanting to argue, to refuse, be stubborn and not let Mephisto have his way at all, Norrin resigned himself to the fact if he were to lull Mephisto into a false sense of security, he'd have to play along. Not too much, but enough, a little give here and there. 

So Norrin scanned the dishes, finding a chocolate cake that caught his eye. Savory dishes held little sway, but sweets, Norrin remembed them from Zenn-la. Noticing Norrin staring at the decadent chocolate cake, Mephisto snapped his fingers, and a demon dressed horrendously like a waiter, scurried to it, slicing a big piece, and handing it to Norrin on a delicate china plate. 

"Enjoy!" Mephisto grinned. 

Looking down, it appeared normal. Moist, smelling richly of cocoa, the frosting thick and inviting, but something recoiled in Norrin. Mephisto looked too excited. Did he tamper with the food? Of course he would! Was it drugged? With great trepidation, Norrin picked up a silver fork, and stabbed off a small, almost miniscule piece. Slowly he brought it to his mouth, Mephisto's eyes never blinking, grin never fading watching his every move. It was so unsettling! Finally the chocolate cake touches his lips, and he placed the piece into his mouth, chewing it carefully. Norrin had very little to compare the taste, but it was exquisite. 

"Well? How was it?" 

"Fine. I don't think I ever had chocolate cake before." Norrin admitted. 

Mephisto chuckled, this time sounding much more natural. "Please eat more! And try other desserts. It pleases me to know you have a sweet tooth. I do want to know what you enjoy. You may think otherwise but I do want you please you." 

_No what you want is a compliant fuck toy_ , Norrin thought miserably. 

Feeling no effect from the cake, Norrin took a bigger piece and ate it. Again not eating in a hurry, he was still very much concerned Mephisto did something to the cake. Feeling no ill or strange effects, Norrin ate the whole piece. While he ate, Mephisto only drank his toxic wine, lips always in that infuriating grin, looking so smug with himself. He even tried to get Norrin to eat more desserts, presenting each new dessert but Norrin turned them all down. 

"Pah! You are no fun Norrin Radd. You can eat all you can desire and never face a problem from such gluttony. You're insufferable like a saint." 

"If you think food is the way to make me more amenable Mephisto, you do not know me at all." Norrin retorted. 

"Quite right. Alas a romantic dinner is just wasted on you!" Mephisto sighed, conceding defeat. He should have known better. Perhaps he ough to punish the blasted author of that book! 

"Well dinner is finished, but we are still to have drinks. Let us return to my private chambers, for a more intimate setting," Mephisto said holding out his hand for Norrin to take. 

Norrin ignored it and stood walking around his captor. 

Closing his hand, Mephisto's grin disappeared into a scowl. Oh how much he wanted to show Norrin what an error it was to displease him, to anger him! Such resistence, arrogance was intolerable! But, but, no Mephisto have patience he told himself. It would not do to mess things up now!

Norrin chose a seat as far as possible from Mephisto, but the devil kept sliding closer until Norrin was almost falling off the sofa. Throwing his arm around the back of the lounge sofa, Mephisto leaned inward towards Norrin who tried to keep as much phyiscal distance he could. A drink dangled from Mephisto's one hand as he longingly stared up into those star-bright eyes. Wetting his lips with his hellish wine, Mephisto decided he need to sweeten Norrin's disposition towards him. 

"I know it's difficult for you being trapped here. Which is why I offered you in our game a chance to fly amongst the stars! Of course neither of us won. But I wouldn't be above making a bargain for such another chance for you." Mephisto sat his glass down, and bodly laid a hand on Norrin's thigh. "But you would have to offer something in return for such a magnanimous gesture."

Norrin wanted to heave knowing exactly want Mephisto was alluding to. Their little game he was quite clear his preferred prize. It felt envitable. That dangling threat-- _I want you mind, body, and soul!_ Norrin had not qualms about sex, or his sexuality, it was only the partner that was the problem. Mephisto was not ugly, but his personality, everything else about him was VILE! Lecherous, deceitful, evil, manipulative monster! Norrin wanted to delay this as much as possible. In fact he had not idea how long he'd been trapped in Mephisto's Hades. Was in mere days or weeks? He could not tell... 

"I know what you want, but I cannot give it to you." Norrin replied tensing, waiting for the outburst.

"Oh my sweet star-angel, I know I came on too hard last time, " he smirked, "I'm willing to exhange a few hours for youto fly among the stars for nothing more than a sweet kiss of your lips." 

Norrin was shocked, he did not expect that! Well... he weighed his options. Mephisto was being too reasonable. Too accomondating. Nothing felt so off about it, like Mephisto really was trying not to be... well as perverted as he could be, or wanted to. A kiss... that was something Norrin could do even if it still felt like a violation. It would be a worthy sacrifice. He needed to be in space, to connect with the universe. He would have to return to his gilded cage, but maybe it would give him enough respite, enough rejuvenation to continue his scheme and eventual escape. 

"Fine. I agree. A kiss for several hours to explore the stars." Norrin conceded. 

Mephisto smiled, his hand creeping upward until it settled on Norrin's hips. Suddenly, Norrin was pulled forward. Mephisto did not waste a mere second more, and captured Norrin's silver cool lips against his scorching hot mouth. He never specified what kind of kiss, and weedled his tongue between the resisting mouth. Norrin immediately wanted to pull away, to shove the devil off of him, but he knew better, and allowed his mouth to be invaded by that damn hot tongue. Mephisto continued to grasp on to him, pulling him closer until Norrin was basically on his lap. With no where else to place his hands, Norrin rested his palms against Mephisto's chest. It strangely felt very familiar...

Wrapping his arms around Norrin, keeping the Surfer in place Mephisto took full advantage of his consort's mouth, suckling the lips, and tasting what had been denied to him for far too long. It was even better now, Norrin was not fighting, but nor was he participating. He merely was allowing himself to be manhandled. There was no reciprocation but Mephisto expected as much, so he took what he could. His hands which had been on Norrin's lower back holding the Surfer in place, began to wonder lower, until they cupped the delightful round silver bottom, and finally Norrin reacted shoving Mephisto, and struggling away from those lecherous hands. 

"I agreed to a kiss!" He snarled. 

Mephisto leaned back, smiling like a well contented feline. "I apologize. I got carried away! You tasted so heavenly sweet." Mephisto made no attempt to hide the jutting erection poking from beneath his loincloth which did nothing to contend the offending member. 

Pink bloomed in Norrin's cheek, and he turned away stalking off to his private room. 

"No good night? Oh well sweet dreams my beloved!" Mephisto called out before laughing maniacally. 


	6. Art by Zyxth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER BUT THE AMAZING MEPHISTO/SILVER SURFER ART BY ZXYTH their tumblr blog ---- https://zyxthstuff.tumblr.com/ has given me permission to post THESE lovely art pieces

These images I adore! And sort of relate to my fic! Anyways give your love to zyxth! they do AMAZING art! 

"You Belong to Me"

"Playing Gods"


	7. Chapter 7

Overcome with weariness, and wanting a respite from his own very real Hell, Norrin laid down and drifted off to sleep. There, welcoming was warm hands that knew where to touch him, caressing his skin, gently pushing him down onto his back, dream-Norrin simply allowed himself to let go. It was a dream after all? Lips near but not touching hovered near him, a breath the only sign they were there. Warm, not hot against his cool silver skin. Impatient, Norrin lifted his head and took the lips on his own. The mouth of the dream lover was searing hot, and familiar... for few blissfully lustful moments, Norrn melted against his dream lover, giving in completely, hands gripping the tight body against his own yielding form. Then the familiarity struck him. Suddenly, dream-Norrin pulled away quickly, his star-light eyes widen in horror. He began to scramble away mortified, NO NO NO, it COULDN'T BE HIM!!

Jerked awake, Norrin's eyes flew open, and his breathing erratic. DAMN HIM! OF COURSE HE'D USE SUCH A DIRTY TRICK ON HIM! Nothing was beyond his lecherous schemes. Norrin only felt fury, deep indignation at this low form of violation. Mephisto sought his degradation, to humiliate him! Gathering all his power to him, burning brightly like a hot star, Norrin flew out of his chamber towards Mephisto. Blast all his plans to slowly "win" Mephisto over with small overtures. Mephisto could not get away with this!

"MEPHISTO!" Norrin hollered. 

Hearing his name, Mephisto sauntered out of his chamber and saw a righteously furious Silver Surfer before him. Oh he knew once Norrin awoke from that dream there would be a reckoning. Norrin was not the fool Mephisto had secretly hoped he was. That kiss, tonight. It spoiled his game! His own fault really. He had been too greedy. But Mephisto was a master liesmith, he'd find a way to soothe the Surfer, and continue his subtle manipulations. 

"What has you so upset my dear star-angel?" 

"I know you have been entering my dreams to fulfill your sick and twisted fantasies!" Norrin accused his tormentor. 

Mephisto mocked the expression of befuddlement, "You think I would be so foolish as you make it obvious it was I in your dream? Do you really think so lowly of me?" 

Norrin opened his mouth to retort, to call Mephisto out... but would Mephisto be dumb enough to give his disguise away? Or was his dream replaying that kiss between them that Norrin had shoved away deep in the recesses of his mind? Doubt suddenly sprang inside Norrin. No! Mephisto was playing a game with him! He had to be. Norrin was not subconsciously re-imaging that kiss and incorporating it into his dream-state. He couldn't be, he had been disgusted! 

"I can never put anything pass you Mephisto. There is no limit you will not exceed in order to have me! You may deny it, but your games will not work on me!" Realizing lashing out at Mephisto was pointless, Norrin directed his fury at the furniture in the room, blasting it to pieces with his Power Cosmic. 

It felt good to destroy something, unleash his pent up anger. Mephisto watched Norrin throw his tantrum. But he had fucked up. His plan was to having Norrin crawling into his bed, begging to be fucked, not ready to fight. 

"Are you done? if so, how about I find a way to get you to relax?"

Wrong thing to say. Norrin spun around and raised his hand firing a ball of pure energy at Mephisto who dodged it at the last moment. Not saying a word, Norrin stalked back into his chamber. After a few quiet minutes, Mephisto ordered his demons to repair the room before dramatically exiting. 

Norrin would not sleep, nor speak to Mephisto no matter how much he prodded the Silver Surfer. He was true to his word, Norrin was allowed several hours to fly freely across the cosmos. A small bittersweet taste of what was denied to him. The small allowance was enough to re-charge himself, and Norrin returned to Hades burning brightly as ever. He was mesmerizing, and Mephisto craved him even more. His lips and tongue recalling the taste he fleetingly had. No words would describe the raw power, the light, and purity he consumed for just a moment. Mephisto wanted to devour Norrin, and like an addict he was desperate for more. However, desperation could lead to errors, and ruining everything. Mephisto should not be the desperate one, he was in control! 

After weeks maybe even months as time had no meaning of judging souls, and avoiding Mephisto, did the demon decide to once again play his hand and twist Norrin through his dreams. He took the form of past lovers, digging through Norrin's subconscious to pull up his deepest desires. He had to be subtle less Norrin got suspicious again. Some dreams were playful, soft, romantic. Others erotic and lustful. Learning what Norrin enjoyed, and the personalities of this former lovers, Mephisto again devised a new way. He'd take on some mannerisms of these who Norrin loved. But subtly was the key. He couldn't suddenly be kinder, and gentler. But he added certain gestures that Shalla-bal did, certain phrases peppered in when he chatted away at Norrin who remained as silent as his grotesque statues. After some time, Norrin who would ignore him slowly began to respond. Not with words, but with a glance that was longer, his grimace, fading into a soft frown. His rigid posture, relaxing very so slightly. It was either because of Mephisto's small changes to his mannerism stolen by others, or Norrin was being worn down by him and this place.

Judging souls of the dead was weary work. Hearing all the lowest shit from humanity had a toll, Mephisto thought it boring, but for Norrin it was having a heavy price. He never was deluded about humanities faults, but the endlessness of souls pouring in reminding him was affecting Norrin deeply. Something inside Norrin began to dim. That zeal to help all those across the universe, to protect all life felt like some past life, slowly Norrin began to find difficultly in understanding what the purpose of that was? Why did he take on such a burden? It wasn't like he had a choice as Herald to be the one causing all those deaths! He never knew the consequences! Galactus never told him what it truly meant, in fact he altered Norrin's soul to be a better Herald! Rage took over his apathy, and Norrin rose from his seat, glaring down at the pathetic souls before him who quaked in fear. Their pale pathetic eyes staring up at him with terror but also imploring him to spare them! WHY SHOULD HE? 

"DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" He screamed waving them away. Their wails pierced his ears but they were deaf to their agony. He wanted someone, something to suffer as he did! Of course after flying away, Norrin was able to cool down and became racked with guilt and deep shame. And thus began a new torture for him. 

His dreams they were his ONLY escape, and he sought them out each "night", as there were no night and day here, just endless smoke and fire. Sometimes Norrin did not know how much time passed, only knowing new souls came to him at a specific period. 

Mephisto realized it was Hades itself, and the torment of judgement that was affecting Norrin in ways he hoped he could! Bitterness was seeping into Norrin, a blight on his bright soul. And Norrin was running into his dreams to hide from the excruciating monotony of it all. The impact hearing and seeing mortals crimes, and flaws laid bare over, and over, and over again! Norrin was becoming so needy in his dreams, pouring his wounded heart out to any, and all dream-figures. Dream-Mephisto was confessional, friend, and lover. He loved every moment of it. Soon, soon Norrin would cave into him! Mephisto will show him the joys of Hades! 

That happened sooner than Mephisto expected. After an extremely obscene dream, Norrin woke with his usual aching cock, knowing Mephisto was watching him as he always suspected he did, Norrin left his chamber and headed towards Mephisto's chamber. 

"You think you're clever, but as I suspected it was always you in my dreams, taking on the forms of others. You think taking on a few quirks of my loves would fool me, but I realized quickly what was happening. As you may have forgotten, I know your own mannerism well since coming to this horrid place!" 

"And yet you allowed it to continue! For a while you had stopped sleeping, what made you give in?" Mephisto smirked liking where this conversation was heading. 

Burning hot with both lust and rage, Norrin clenched his fists, but he had. Even after his first accusation, Norrin had doubts, and the dreams, they were too good, too sweet to come from someone as twisted and evil as Mephisto he tried convincing himself all while knowing deep down it was the devil himself. And the sex... Norrin's cock twitched to attention. NO. 

Mephisto's eyes immediately lowered themselves, and Norrin wanted to hide, flee! GET OUT. 

"Let me take care of you Norrin, it's all I ever wanted. I can be whatever you desire from me. This place does not have to be a prison, but your kingdom! You've resisted every step of the way, and yet here you are my beloved. My reluctant consort, no more I say!"

Norrin recoiled, but not all of him. What use was it? He was stuck here, no friend or ally to save him. There never was in the end. The ache in his heart, and lower regions urged him forward. 

Mephisto held out his hand, Norrin accepted. Instead of having a tongue shoved down his throat. The kiss was tender. Mephisto's hands gentle, imploring rather than forceful. He laid back, allowing Norrin to be the one on top. In control. So Norrin gave in. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally bang!

Scorching hot lips touched Norrin's cool skin, eliciting a shiver from the Surfer as he titled his head allowing Mephisto access to his neck which he did with relish. Norrin had expected Mephisto to immediate attempt to ravish him, switching their positions, and having his dirty way with Norrin. But no. Instead Mephisto was gentle, languidly slow with his caresses, his mouth slow and methodological with it's exploration of Norrin's mouth, chin and finally on to his neck, suckling, kissing the skin as if it was the sweetest thing he ever tasted. And it was. Mephisto was fighting his instinct to shove Norrin down into the bed, and have at him, but he knew better than to the spook a willing bedmate, his star-angel with greedy hands. Instead he'll increase Norrin's lust and desire, to the point the other would be a quivering ball of pleasure and want, who'd beg for release. And Mephisto would deliver! Oh he'd deliver. As he sucked on that delicious neck, his hands roamed Norrin's smooth warming body. They slid down Norrin's flanks to rest on his hips, where his fingers began to message the muscle beneath his finger tips, before pulling Norrin closer to him, their erections finally coming into contact. The heat emanating between them was exquisite, and finally a noise, a soft moan fell from Norrin's lips. 

Locked together in an embrace, Mephisto continued to assault Norrin's neck, nibbling, and suckling the skin until was tender, he felt Norrin tremble delightfully against him, his hips begin to gyrate against him, causing friction against the thin fabrics that kept their flesh apart. That won't do, Mephisto thought, but it meant ceasing his activities for a moment. Hands moved from Norrin's hips to find the outline to the thin cleverly hidden briefs that covered Norrin from being truly naked. Finding the waistband, Mephisto tugged them down as Norrin lifted his hips so the material slipped down. Given their position, Norrin on top of Mephisto, he did not get a good glimpse as Norrin's silver hard cock was finally freed from it's confines. The briefs were shoved down baring the silver globes that Mephisto had so long desired to plunder. He could not resist taking the round mounds of flesh into a hard grip, squeezing them. Norrin shuddered against him, lowering his head, eyes closed trying not to enjoy that sensation too much as he obviously wanted to. Mephisto had at this point expected more resistance. Ah what Norrin overcome with lust? 

Suddenly Norrin lifted himself off of Mephisto, who for a moment assumed the Surfer was about to flee, but was pleasantly surprised instead Norrin ripped off the red loincloth that covered Mephisto's groin, revealing his very large, hard cock. Norrin couldn't stop staring at the jutting hard cock before him. Slowly his hand crept up, and took the appendage into his hand. Mephisto finally broke his silence. 

"Yess...!" he groaned, laying back. 

Norrin was no stranger on to handle his own cock, and began to stroke Mephisto as he would his own. Firm pressure, but with long strokes, he began to jerk off the demon. Seeing Mephisto react was... interesting for Norrin. The small ounce of control he now had over Mephisto was a bit thrilling he couldn't deny it. Everything he imagined about being in bed with Mephisto, expecting the other to take control, and have his way...and that not being the case currently, made Norrin bolder. It was already madness he came into the bed. A part of him just wanted to get this over with, give Mephisto what he wanted, in order to lull Mephisto in a false sense of security and believing he had won. But he was conflicted how much he was actually enjoying touching the demon. He shouldn't, it was so wrong, this was his enemy, someone who caused him so much pain and humiliation! A flare of anger rose within him, and Norrin took it out on Mephisto by roughly pulling at his balls, and manhandling his cock. 

Mephisto let out a hiss, but did not reprimand Norrin. No, he enjoyed a roughness in his foreplay. Realizing Mephisto did not seem in the least perturbed by Norrin's roughness, in fact the slow creeping smirk on the devil's face indicated quite the opposite, Norrin decided this would be a great opportunity to showcase his own power over Mephisto. His hand shot out, and wrapping itself around Mephisto's neck, this did cause the demon to tense. 

"What--" he began to say but as soon as Norrin's other hand went to work, stroking his aching hard cock, Mephisto found himself temporarily speechless as those deft fingers brought out such pleasure with only a touch. 

Applying both pressure on Mephisto's neck and cock, Norrin squeezed both tightly releasing all his fury. And Mephisto was loving every second of it. Sure he was choking, but the pain mixed with sweet erotic pleasure was intensely pleasing to him. Then as soon as Norrin's hand had been upon his neck, and cock they were gone. Gasping for air, Mephisto let out a lusty moan. Oh he never imagined Norrin would be like this in bed! A delicious surprise! 

Smirking, Mephisto could not help but say, "Oh Norrin my naughty little star-angel!" 

"Shut up!" Norrin growled, as he moved, throwing a leg over Mephisto, seating him on top of Mephisto. Mephisto's tender hard cock being pressed against the underside of Norrin's warm thigh elicited a delighted hiss from Mephisto. 

Mephisto need to touch that shiny silver skin, his hands sliding up Norrin's legs, over his thighs, and finally grasping on to his hips, rubbing the soft flesh there. Grinning madly, Mephisto had an inkling what Norrin intended on doing. 

"As much as I'd love to plunge my co--" Suddenly fingers were shoved into his open mouth. 

"Suck them!" Norrin demanded, his voice low and husky with lust. 

Mephisto did has he was commanded, swirling his tongue around the fingers, coating them with his saliva. Oh, oh! Norrin was indeed being very naughty!

After he felt this was good enough, Norrin removed the fingers from Mephisto's hot mouth, taking his wet fingers over to his rear, Norrin slowly impaled himself with his saliva coated fingers, stretching the very tight muscles inside him. 

Oh! He was fingering himself! Mephisto never imagined seeing Norrin touch himself so obscenely! Sure he'd prefer if they were his fingers, opening that silver ass wide, gaping open ready to receive his cock. Still there was something extremely thrilling watching Norrin prepare himself for Mephisto. Yes! After a minute or what felt like an eternity for Mephisto, Norrin stopped and removed his hand from his ass. If Norrin was a mere mortal saliva would not be enough... but he was not even a mere alien, no he was close to as a god as anyone could get, and possessing such power, discomfort from being initially penetrated would be nothing. No once Mephisto properly split him open with his cock, Norrin would not dwell on small pain. 

Glaring down at Mephisto, his expression a mix of loathing and lust, an intoxicating sight for Mephisto, Norrin lifted himself up to reach below, and took a hold of Mephisto poor neglected cock. Then ever so carefully, he positioned himself over that hard red erection, before lowering himself. The tip of Mephisto's cock met the tight resisting ring of muscle before slowly pressing into it. The heat that began to envelope Mephisto's cock was exquisite! Mephisto wanted to just slam Norrin down, but the slow pace was causing his body such deep pleasure he had not anticipated. 

Not caring what noises he made, Mephisto let out a breathy moan, his eyes rolling up back into his head. "Yesss!" he hissed. 

Norrin closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel the pleasure of bring stretched open, there was stinging, but it faded into a sense of fullness as the cock slid deeper inside him. Finally Norrin was completely sheathed on to Mephisto's cock, his ass resting on Mephisto's groin. Then he began to rock back and forth, causing Mephisto to groan loudly. Biting his lip, and opening his eyes, Norrin took one long look at Mephisto who looked utterly captivated by his own pleasure before beginning to bounce up and down. Mephisto hands were busy rubbing Norrin's thighs and hips, occasionally reaching behind and massaging Norrin's delectable ass, squeezing and pulling the cheeks open, as his anus continued to suction his cock, taking it inside before sliding upward. Ah the friction, heat, pressure was driving him mad with passion! To steady himself, Norrin placed his hands on Mephisto's chest, now semi-bent over Mephisto, Norrin continued to fuck Mephisto relentlessly, riding him hard to intensify his own gratification. The hands upon Mephisto were searing into his flesh! 

Soon Norrin was panting heavily, letting out small moans that was the most beautiful thing to Mephisto's ears! He was eliciting those noises! It was delicious! He could not help himself but began to thrust upward to match Norrin's rhythm. These thrusts sent a jolt of mind-numbing pleasure throughout Norrin's body who trembled and cried out. Mephisto grinned, and continued to assault Norrin in such a fashion, wanting to near Norrin scream his name as he was rendered mindless with ecstasy. He must be hitting that sweet spot within the humanoid body, a special bundle of nerves that shot waves of pleasure through their body. Yes he had to strike it again, and again! He wanted Norrin writhing in his bed, and so he would. Sensing Norrin was coming undone but his own exuberance, Mephisto took Norrin by the waist and flipped him over so his back on the bed, and Mephisto was now on top. Norrin wanted to protest, but as soon as Mephisto began to thrust hard inside him, settling his legs around Mephisto's waist allowing easy access to Norrin's gaping pink hole... he found himself weak against such an onslaught and allowed Mephisto to fuck him senseless. 

Feeling all the heat in his body pool in his groin, his cock leaking, hard, untouched, Norrin knew if he touched himself, it would all be over. For some reason he didn't want to stop, but he felt his orgasm building up, he would come soon! The way Mephisto was fucking him ensured he would not last much longer. Moaning Norrin reached down to touch himself, but Mephisto beat him to it. Slowing his thrusts which caused a whine from Norrin, Mephisto took his clawed fingers and made quick work of Norrin's silver shining cock. The pleasure from his cock, and deep inside him was too much! Norrin began to shudder, closed his eyes, and allowed his body the release it so highly wanted. A thin stream of semen erupted out of his cock, landing on his stomach. Mephisto continued stroking Norrin's cock, milking it until it had no more to offer. Norrin moaned but covered him mouth less he make more obscene noises. 

"Ah don't be so shy now my star-angel, let me hear you scream!" Mephisto again began to fuck Norrin who was over sensitive from his orgasm. His body quaked, and his mind was rid of all thoughts. 

It did not take long for Norrin's wonderful body to recover, and soon his cock was hard. It seemed Mephisto had endless stamina. Removing his cock for a moment, Mephisto dragged Norrin over, flipping him on to his stomach, lifted his hips and ass to him before sliding his cock into that wet pink hole. Norrin did begin to scream with pleasure. So lost in the ravishment he was receiving, Norrin was completely loss to his senses. Mephisto too felt himself near his own first orgasm. When he finally came, coating the insides of Norrin. He slid his cock out, Norrin twisted his head around to glare at Mephisto with such fury. 

"Give me a moment!" Mephisto gasped out, he stroked the shiny silver back, soothing his horny bedmate who was drowning in passion. 

Norrin took Mephisto by his arm and pressing him into a lascivious kiss, using tongue and all. Mephisto's cock began to respond, and soon they found themselves fucking in many different positions. Mephisto realized he preferred being intertwined with Norrin, chest to chest, where their lips could meet. Holding him tightly against him, Mephisto plunged Norrin deeply with his cock until both finally were satisfied. Norrin passed out soon afterwards. Mephisto laid next to him, smugger than he ever felt before. But there appeared a new feeling inside him he never felt before. Affection. 


End file.
